


Like a Lotus Flower

by innsjovide



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Architects, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsjovide/pseuds/innsjovide
Summary: A short story about Bataar and Suyin’s first meeting
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Like a Lotus Flower

**Author's Note:**

> this work was commissioned by my friend Layla

Bataar didn’t get many clients like Suyin. For the record, he didn’t get many clients in general, he was still fairly new to the architecture firm he worked at and was far from the best designer there, but the young woman before him stood out amongst the middle-aged business owners he usually found himself working with. 

For starters- she was much younger, no older than him. She wore her curly brown hair in a modern bob cut, framing her delicate face. Suyin sat casually in the plush green chair Bataar had set out in his office, one of her legs pulled up onto the chair as she glanced at the wall behind him- a wall decorated in his certificates and images of his work. 

“Let’s get started.” Bataar cleared his throat and shuffled around his desk, though he didn’t need anything right now. “Could I get you some tea? Or water?”

“No, I’m fine.” Suyin waved her hand in a gesture of polite refusal. Her gaze drifted to the back wall. “Did you design all those buildings?”

Bataar nodded, turning around to look at the wall though he knew what was there. “Yeah, I did. Most of them are office buildings or apartment complexes here in Gangbei, that’s most of the work we get here.”

Suyin seemed almost transfixed by the wall. “That’s incredible.” She gestured at a frame left of Bataar’s diploma. “Hey, I know that one. I pass it on my morning jogs.”

The image Suyin had pointed to showcased a five-story tall apartment building located in Gangbei’s central quarter. It was decorated with extravagant motifs and was what Bataar considered to be some of his best work. “That’s the Jianhai building, it’s a fancy hotel. We built it a few years ago.”

Suyin stared at the image for a moment more before making eye contact with Bataar. “That’s… wow. Anyways, I don’t think we ever made proper introductions. I’m Suyin Beifong.” 

Bataar suddenly realized that they hadn’t made introductions- he only knew Suyin’s name from reading it on his appointment schedule. “I’m Bataar. What brings you to our firm?”

Suyin leaned forward in her seat. “I have an idea- and it might sound a little crazy at first- but you have to listen to me.”

Bataar leaned forward to match Suyin’s movement, as if they were children sharing a secret. He noticed how sharp the green of her eyes was. “What is it?”

Suyin took in a breath to ready herself for the statement. “I’m going to build a city.”

“... A city.” Bataar repeated, sure he had heard the sentence wrong. 

Suyin nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! I found this beautiful valley south of Omashu where there isn’t much development. It’s the perfect spot to build a city!”

“Alright…” Bataar mused, returning to an upright posture. “What kind of city?”

Suyin sat up and gestured in the air as she described it. “It’s going to be a city of the future- full of the greatest technology in the world. We can incorporate metalbending to help build it, and create a culture of metalbenders!”

“Are you a metalbender?” Bataar asked, though he felt stupid when Suyin nodded. Of course she was a metalbender, she was a Beifong. She was related to the woman who had invented the craft. 

“So.” Suyin continued. “Do you think it can be done?”

Bataar fumbled around his desk as he thought, now looking for something specific- a notepad. “I think it could, but we’d have to be very inventive. You’re probably going to need the best architect out there to make this a reality.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Suyin laughed awkwardly. The sentence caught Bataar off-guard, he was far from the best in the industry. He didn’t even know how Suyin had found him all the way out in Gangbei. 

After finding a notepad and pencil, Bataar looked up at Suyin. “I don’t have too much experience in urban planning, but we should start by discussing what kind of layout we want to build- we could go with a circular ring system like Ba Sing Se or have an organic sprawl like in Republic City- the possibilities are endless.”

“I actually had an idea about that.” Suyin said, once again leaning forward. “We could build the city so it’s encased in a metallic dome for security.”

“Metallic dome..” Bataar repeated, noting what Suyin was describing. “I’ve never heard of anything like that before…”

“I want my city to be safe, don’t I?” Suyin continued. “The domes would be closed in the night or whenever there’s a threat, but I figure they could be opened to let the sun in whenever things are safe. Like a lotus flower!”

“Huh…” Bataar absentminded drew a flower onto the page he had dedicated for notes. He could almost envision the city Suyin was describing, like a premonition of an ideal future. “It would definitely take a lot of work. And a lot of time. And money.”

“That’s ok.” Suyin briskly nodded. “I can take care of the last one, and I’ll help you in any way I can with the others. We’re going to make the best city in the Earth Kingdom- the best city in the world!”

Bataar paused, caught off guard by Suyin’s sheer ambition. Before him sat a woman more willing to change the world than anyone he had ever met before. It was terrifying, almost, but he admired her will. “Your idea might just work…” He adjusted his glasses as he went over the minimal notes he had taken. “There’s a lot in front of us, but if we can get a solid plan behind this we might be able to make it happen.”

Suyin smiled. “That’s what I wanted to hear! So, partners?” She extended her hand for Bataar to shake it.

Bataar hesitated for only a moment before shaking Suyin’s hand. “Partners.”

“Fantastic!” Suyin smiled, leaning back into her chair. “Now, let’s get brainstorming. We’ve got a city to build.”


End file.
